1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plant watering apparatus, and more particularly to self contained, refillable plant watering apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular plant watering is necessary for proper care of the plant. The usual practice is to water the plant at regular intervals. This method produces large variations in the amount of water in the soil. A good deal of manual labor is required to repeatedly water large numbers of plants, as in commercial settings.
A number of inventions have been directed to automatic plant watering systems. These systems are usually bulky and unsightly, and therefore are particularly undesirable in commercial decorative settings. A number of gravity fed automatic plant waterers are available. It is necessary however to place the water reservoir above the level of the soil. The reservoir is then usually partially or fully in view. It would be desirable to provide a plant watering system which would remain out of the view of observers of the plant. It would also be desirable to provide a plant watering system which would supply water to the plant at an essentially constant rate and which could be utilized as an add-on to existing plant grow pots. The moisture content of the soil could then be continuously maintained at or near the optimal level for the particular plant. It would be desirable to provide a plant watering apparatus which is not expensive to own and operate, and thus ideal for the commercial setting, and which could be utilized as an add-on to existing plant grow pots. It would also be desirable to provide a plant watering apparatus which could be operated by relatively inexperienced workers.
Some plant watering devices provide a water reservoir below the grow pot and in contact with the soil. The water travels upward by a capillary attraction through the soil to the plant. All soils do not have the same ability to transfer water in this manner, and an insufficient supply of water may result. It would be desirable to provide a plant watering apparatus which will therefore supply water to the plant regardless of the type of soil in the grow pot.